


Manager Kageyama

by Fairy_85



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Inarizaki Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Manager Kageyama Tobio, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_85/pseuds/Fairy_85
Summary: "Iwaizumi-senpai..." Iwaizumi hum when the boy call his name "can you do something for me?""Of course...do you need anything Kageyama-kun?" Iwaizumi ask."Can I set for you for the last time?" Iwaizumi stare at Kageyama's clear blue eyes, he sadly smile before caressing the stray tear falling from the beautiful eyes "of course"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), kageyama/everyone
Comments: 30
Kudos: 401





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope all of you will not be surprised with how there will be character OOC here. I just hope you love Kageyama being babied and being a cute and awkward cinnamon roll.

What can I give you?

My lips are not able to smile

My eyes are not able to cry

My hands that are always cold

And my heart that is fully low.

Nina Samson

Seijoh Volleyball gym-

Iwaizumi was cleaning the gym with the others after their daily practice when suddenly his phone ring. He took out his phone and he saw his youngest kouhai name on his phone screen.

Iwaizumi: Kageyama-kun? everything alright?

There was a silence for a second before the younger male speak.

Kageyama: Senpai...can I see you right now?

Iwaizumi: ...I just finish practicing but, sure

Kageyama: Can I meet you at the usual park where we always train together?

Iwaizumu: Of course

Kageyama: Thank you senpai

Feeling that something was off Iwaizumi decide to pick up his pace to clean up the gym and it seem that Oikawa noticed it.

"Are you meeting someone Iwa-chan? is it a girlfriend?" Oikawa said teasingly.

Iwaizumi just stare at his best friend in disgust "shut up Trashykawa, now that you're here please lock the gym I need to go right now" Iwazumi throw the gym key towards Oikawa and he dash away after grabbing his bag.

"If he has a girl friend why not just say it Hmph" Oikawa pout before he decide to lock the gym.

Meanwhile when Iwaizumi arrive at the park he saw a boy who is wearing a graduation suit, holding a worn out volleyball while staring blankly at the ground as he sat on the swing alone.

Right, how could Iwaizumi forget, Today is the boy graduation day and he was going to be a high school students after this "Kageyama-kun"

Iwaizumi froze when Kageyama lift his head, with one glance Iwaizumi could see that the boy has been crying by himself for awhile.

Kageyama stand up as he wipe his tears and approach his senpai "hello senpai" his voice are trembling as if he was still trying to hold back his tears. Iwaizumi walk slowly before he engulf Kageyama in a warm hug.

Kageyama cried on his senpai shoulder. To him Iwaizumi is a very special person, he was the one who has been taking care of him when his teammates didn't want him, he was the one who stay by his side when his grandfather died, he was the one who gives comfort when not even his family could.

To Kageyama, Iwaizumi is his everything. And he is very grateful that the older boy still want to be with him even after all the burden Kageyama gave the boy.

When Kageyama was a lot more calmer he release his grip and stare at his only friend and senpai "Senpai...I'm thinking of quitting volleyball"

Iwaizumi widened his eyes "why?" he ask softly towards the younger boy.

"I've been benched for 6 years even though they knew that I have the talent, but on our last game they let me play senpai..." Kageyama said sadly "you are not there to see what they did to me, it's humiliating and it really effect me hardly"

Iwaizumi swipe the blue eyed boy bangs and let him continue with his story "they do let me play Iwaizumi-senpai...but when I finally set the ball no body was there to receive it! It was really scary senpai! I'm scared! I'm ashamed! I feel ridiculed! It was my first ever game and they had to do it like that! did I do something wrong?! Am I really that hateful?l!" Kageyama was in full hysteric now and Iwaizumi sucked his breath before he brought the boy back to his embrace.

"Why me senpai? why?"

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, how could a person do that kind of thing to the kind boy who was just trying his best to build his dream "I could't do it anymore and I've decided to quit playing volleyball entirely. It really hurts"

"It's okay" Iwaizumi pat the boy's hair gently and let him cry once again.

"Iwaizumi-senpai..." Iwaizumi hum when the boy call his name "can you do something for me?"

"Of course...do you need anything Kageyama-kun?" Iwaizumi ask.

"Can I set for you for the last time?" Iwaizumi stare at Kageyama's clear blue eyes, he sadly smile before caressing the stray tear falling from the beautiful eyes "of course"

Both of them went to the empty court and stand on their position. Kageyama took a deep breath before he spin the ball for a couple of time, as if feeling the ball for the last time before he let it go.

Kageyama stare at Iwaizumi and he nod at the older boy that he was ready, Iwazumi nod back and he positioned him self to serve Kageyama's toss.

He bounce the ball up and down for a couple of time before he finally give the toss, Iwaizumi ran and he jump, spiking the perfect toss that Iwaizumi likes very much. Everything seems to slowdown, Kageyama let this last time to feel the toss he desperately want to do and someone was there to spike the ball he toss this time. 

When Iwaizumi feet touch the ground he turn to his kouhai and he saw a small smile appeared on Kageyama's face "Thank you" Iwazumi bite his lips before he went to Kageyama "Nice toss...Kageyama-kun"

They decide to sit for a while and Kageyama told the older boy about his plan to move away from Miyagi. When Iwazumi ask where will the boy go Kageyama just said that he will tell him when he arrive at his destination.

Kageyama thought that Iwaizumi will stop him from leaving Miyagi, but when he ask that Iwaizumi just smile and ruffle the boy's hair "you need to leave this place Kageyama-kun. Miyagi has done nothing good for you and it's better for you to start a new life in a new place. But don't forget about me okay!"

After the talk Kageyama went back home first and Iwaizumi stood there silently as he stare at the disappearing figure. When he believe that Kegeyama is not in the hearing range anymore he decide to call the stalker out "are you happy now Oikawa?"

Oikawa froze, Iwaizumi was calling him not with his usual nickname. He walk out from the bush and went to his friend side "This is what you want right? Him quitting volleyball for good? no one is going to beat you anymore Oikawa, you are the best here now" Iwaizumi said, his word full of disappointment and sarcasm.

"I...never thought..." 

"Just...sigh forget it, if you meet him next time I hope you apologies Oikawa, you just broke his future after all" Iwaizumi turn around and left the seijoh setter alone in the park.

=====================

Tobio sigh as he stare at his new house in front of him, it was a simple traditional Japanese one storey house. He bought the house with the ATM card his family left for him. His grandpa's house in Miyagi are not being sell, he gave a key to one of his grandfather friend who is also their neighbour.

The old man said that he has a son that could help looking out for his house and assure Tobio that to let him take care of the house so when Tobio came back to Miyagi he could feel welcomed. Tobio was grateful so he decide to give some investment to their small shop so they could renovate it.

He took a day to clean all of the house and he decide to make a food for his neighbour since he remember when his family move to Miyagi they give food to their neighbours to introduce themselves as a new comer.

He prepared a Hikkoshi Soba noodle to give for his neighbour. Even though his family are rarely home they always take priority to teach Tobio etiquette from bowing, pouring water and greeting neighbour are one of it.

His sister explained to him that he could give any food to your neighbour but, Hikkoshi Soba is actually the perfect gift for introducing yourself to new neighbour.

So after all of the food are prepared he pack all of it with his food container and change his house clothes into a more presentable clothes.

He took a deep breath and walk out from his house.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he was about to cross the bridge above a small river a blur ran pass him, fast! and Tobio lost his balance as his bicycle slam hardly at the bridge handle before he was thrown down to the river.
> 
> "SHIT!"

There is no magic pill for a heart break.

You just need to start your healing journey.

\- Alexandra Vasiliu

Tobio took a deep breath before he press the bell under the Kita family name and wait for someone to open the gate for him.

"Who's there?" 

Tobio flinch a bit when he hear the voice, he pat his chest for a few times before he press the intercom button and speak "Hello, my name is Kageyama Tobio. I'm the new neighbour who move in this morning"

"Please wait for a moment" answered the voice.

"Okay" Tobio straighten his back and decide to lean on the brick wall as he wait for the house owner to come.

"Kageyama Tobio?" Tobio turn his head around and a boy who is slightly taller than him stood behind the gate.

"H-hello, my name is Kageyama Tobio, I just move here this morning ummm..." Tobio paused for a second before he continue "I brought some food for your family" Tobio bow 90 degree as he spoke in formal speech the whole time.

Kita Shinshuke is intrigued, his new neighbor looks very soft and cute like a baby animal "Hello, my name is Kita Shinsuke. Please come in, my grand mother will be delighted to meet our new neighbour"

"Thank you and sorry for intruding" Tobio bow once again before he follow the older boy enter the house.

"Is this our new neighbour Shin-kun?" Tobio saw an elderly woman approach the front door, welcoming him inside.

"Hello, my name is Kageyama Tobio, pleasure to meet you" Tobio said with the same amount of politeness he gave to Kita.

"a polite and a cute child too" Yumie smile at Tobio "my name is Kita Yumie, nice to meet ya too Kageyama-kun"

"Uhh I made some food for you guys, I hope it is to your liking Kita-san" Tobio said as he hand the food container shyly to Shinsuke.

Shinsuke smile and he grab the paper bag filled with food containers from Tobio's hand "come on in Kageyama-kun, how about we have dinner together hmm?" Yumie said as she led the younger boy inside their house.

For Shinsuke first impression, he thought that Kageyama Tobio is a very awkward, formal, shy and cute teenager. He was going to apply to Inarizaki school and when Shinsuke told the boy that he was going to be a third year there he could see a relieve expression appeared on the boy face.

Tobio also blush easily, and for the first time he was grateful that his grandmother is natural at praising and Tobio is a boy that could be easily flustered. Tobio's blushing face is his favourite after all.

To him Tobio is just like an open book.

When the Kita families know about how his parents always away and he mostly living alone Yumie insist that Tobio should eat dinner everyday with them. Tobio decline it at first, he doesn't want to be nuisance but when Yumie told him that he could help cook dinner Tobio helplessly agree. He couldn't decline a kind old lady request after all.

As for Shinsuke, Tobio's cooking is just heavenly, even though he only tried one food that Tobio made, he was sure that Tobio do have a skill in the kitchen. So he was happy when Tobio agree to eat and cook dinner for them.

If Osamu knows about this the boy will surely try to kidnap Tobio and demand to be tutored. But as long as Shinsuke is here, Osamu couldn't even do a thing to the precious boy in front of him.

As for Tobio he thought that Yumie remind him a bit of his late grandfather. She spoke so softly and not stingy of giving praise and she seems to like pinching his cheek the most just like his grandfather.

Talking with them also calm his heart for a bit and he actually feel relieved when he could forget about the problem in Miyagi even for a while.

Tobio decide that Kita Shinsuke is his role model now. He heard from Yumie how the older boy always get a full score at school, a diligent boy who always help his grandmother, and more importantly he is a volleyball player too.

Tobio thought sadly, Shinsuke is a very nice boy. Would it be different if Shinsuke is his volleyball senpai rather than Oikawa? Maybe he won't quit if Shinsuke is his senpai.

Speaking of club he doesn't know what club should he join when he enters high school. He just hope that Inarizaki has many club that could attract his interests.

The dinner with Kita family went nicely, after Tobio bid goodbye he went back to his house and he decide to give Iwaizumi a call.

Iwaizumi: Hello?

Tobio smile as he hear the familiar voice of his kind senpai.

Kageyama: Good evening senpai, did you just finish your practice?

Iwaizumi: Yeah, just got out of the shower...so want to tell me where you live now?

Kageyama: I move to Hyogo senpai, a bit far but I still could visit you sometimes

Iwaizumi: Hyogo? you choose a place that still has the same country feeling as Miyagi huh.

Kageyama: Hehehe...I just like the country side air more than the city

Tobio then told about his meeting with Kita family and how he won't be eating alone anymore because the Kita family invite to have dinner in their house and of course he will help too.

They say good bye after the clock turn 11 p.m.

Tobio pat his pillow gently for a couple of time before he grab his blanket and snuggle deeper into the warmth "good night" says Tobio for himself.

=======================

"Kageyama-kun?"

Tobio turn his head and he see Shinsuke was watering their house garden early in the morning "good morning Kita-san"

Shinsuke smile slightly at the boy "Shinsuke also fine Kageyama-kun, and good morning too"

"T-then...call me Tobio too S-Shin-senpai" Tobio said as he blush the only person he ever called senpai is Iwaizumi afterall.

"Tobio-kun then, where are ya going this early?" Shinsuke put down his water pipe and turn it off before waling to the brick fence.

"Oh! I was planning to tour around the place senpai" Tobio explain.

"Do ya want me to accompany ya?" Shinshuke said as he lean closer.

Tobio just smile and wave his hands in front of his chest "It's okay Shin-senpai, I've trouble you guys last night so I'm trying to not be overly dependent with you" Tobio said as he fiddle with his fingers making his look cuter add with him wearing a dark blue over sized sweater that create a paw sleeve.

"Well, if ya need anything ya could just ask granny or me okay?" Tobio nod his head and he said good bye to Shinsuke.

He grab his bicycle and he cycle around the area as he absorb the relaxing feeling and morning fresh air in Hyogo.

He greet every neighbour he meet at the street.

As he was about to cross the bridge, above a small river, a blur ran pass him, fast! and Tobio lost his balance as his bicycle slam hardly at the bridge handle before he was thrown down to the river.

"SHIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's...okay. But...please t-take your j-jaket back" Tobio said as he stare at the taller male "I...will o-only make it w-wet"
> 
> Suna just sigh and he smile softly at the boy "you're to considerate, no need to worry, do you want me to bring you back home? you could catch a cold if you don't warm up quickly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is my husband Suna birthday I'm making a double update!!! yay

Twilight and evening bell,

And after that the dark!

And may there will be no sadness of farewell,

When I embark.

\- Lord Alfred Tennyson

"Ya dirty pig! How many time have I told ya! don't.steal.my.food!!!" Osamu said furiously as he ran to grab his running twin.

"It's yer fault for putting yer food carelessly! I was hungry okay!" Atsumu pull out his tongue at Osamu as he keep running forward.

As for Suna, he was using his new bought hover-board and was filming the whole family drama as he rode his automatic board through the blocks, while the neighbours who were out of their house just sigh and shook their heads at the daily occurence.

As they were running while not noticing their surroundings they ran pass Tobio and made him fall to the river.

Suna widened his eyes before he put his phone back to his jeans pocket and went to see the falling boy from the side.

"SHIT!" The Miya twin curse at the same time.

"Holy fuck! Is he dead? Did we killed 'im?" Atsumu said frantically as Osamu slapped the back of his head hardly.

"He is okay you idiot! Come on, let's help 'im up!" Suna and Atsumu nod before they went down from the safer path and saw Tobio was slowly walking out the river while holding his bike.

"Fuck! Are ya okay?" Atsumu went to dip his feet on the river, not caring even if he didn't took of his shoes or lift his trousers.

Tobio's body shivering and his teeth are chattering from the cold "achoo...I'm....okay I guess achoo"

Atsumu was struck by an arrow when he hear the cute kitten like sneeze from the boy.

He shook his head before helping the boy out while Osamu grab the bike. "We're really sorry, this idiot here seems to have gone blind for a second that he didn't saw you on the street just now" Osamu said.

"What did ya say 'samu!!!" Atsumu walk towards his twin and grab the younger twin collar as he glare at the boy.

Suna just sigh, those twin really don't know where to put their priority. Suna approach Tobio shivering body and he took off his jacket before he put it on the boy shoulder "sorry about them, they just didn't know when to stop"

"It's...okay. But...please t-take your j-jaket back" Tobio said as he stare at the taller male "I...will o-only make it w-wet"

Suna just sigh and he smile softly at the boy "you're to considerate, no need to worry, do you want me to bring you back home? you could catch a cold if you don't warm up quickly"

Tobio think for a while before he stare at the two twins who are still fighting on the sideline "w-what about t-them?"

Suna raised his eye brow before he stare at his two chaotic idiot best friend "let them be, they'll join us when they realised we already gone"

Tobio who couldn't stand cold decide to follow Suna as the boy grab his hover-board and Tobio's bike before leaving the twins under the bridge.

"Ya tell this idiot brother of mine Suna!" Atsumu said as he turn around but he found no one was there.

"Did...Suna just abandoned us?" Osamu said in deadpan face.

"This all yer fault 'samu!!" Atsumu let go of his hold and he climb up, trying to catch up with the two leaving figures. Osamu just rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

When the twin catch up to Tobio and Suna they immediately apologies correctly to the boy this time "It's okay...It was a-an accident" Suna rolled his eyes at that, he thought that the younger boy is too forgiving.

"are ya new here? I never saw ya here before" Atsumu ask the blue eyes boy.

Tobio smile and he introduced himself "I am n-new here, m-my name is Kageyama Tobio. I just move here y-yesterday. P-pleasure too meet you"

"Hello Kageyama-ku! my name is Miya Atsumu. This idiot right here is my twin Osamu" Atsumu said, Osamu slapped the older twin head before he speak"Miya Osamu, the better twin. Nice to meet ya too Kageyama-kun"

"That hurt ya idiot" Atsumu glare at his twin as he rub the spot that was slapped while Osamu just pull out his tongue and look away.

Tobio chuckle lightly before he stare at the handsome and lazy looking boy who gave him his jacket "Suna Rintarou, nice to meet you" Tobio smile.

Atsumu realise something when the were already near Tobio's house "I feel like I knew this place from somewhere" Atsumu said as he tried to think when did he ever seen this place.

Osamu and Suna just look at him weirdly, thinking that it was his usual bullshit talk while Tobio just tightening his grip at the jacket, trying to warm his body up.

"Suna? Osamu? Atsumu? and...Tobio!!! what happen?" said a voice coming from in front of them.

"Oh shit! now I remember this is the way to Kita-san house" Atsumu said, finally remembering why this place look familiar. Osamu and Suna just gulp, seeing that their captain knows the boy. The two of them pray in their heart for their safety while Atsumu still didn't realise the danger he was going to face.

"It's okay...Shin-senpai, I-I fall to a-a river j-just now" Tobio said embarrassedly.

"Fall?" Kita glance at Tobio's back and he saw Suna point his finger with a deadpan face towards the twin. Atsumu and Osamu just scowl seeing their friend betrayal.

Kita eye twitch before he smile at Tobio, ignoring the three existence behind him "come on Tobio-kun, let's warm ya up first okay?" Tobio nod, he bow politely towards the three pale figure and say thank you before he enter his house.

Kita on the other hand glare at them and whispered to them "Don't leave" before he turn around and follow the black haired boy.

"We're doomed" Osamu and Atsumu said at the same time while Suna hide his snicker seeing the twin are going to get in trouble.

===================

1 month later

Tobio stood in front of the school gate as he stare at the big building in front of him "take a deep breath Tobio...you're going to be okay" Tobio steeled his heart before he step his feet inside the school.

Kageyama Tobio is ready to ride on his new adventure day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birth day my love~
> 
> SUNA RINTAROU  
> 25/01/2021
> 
> Hey, I have a tiktok account.   
> and the name is fairy_85.  
> Follow me if you want too hehe.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you want to join when you know you could play it?" Suna ask curiously.
> 
> Being a blunt boy he is Tobio said "I've lost my passion and I have a bit trauma when I stood at the court"

Today has been given to you

No matter who you are or what you have done.

It has arrived without

Your past

Your judgement

And without limits.

\- Winnie Mathenge

Tobio admit it, being in a new environment where everybody didn't know about his past was actually quite relaxing.

The only problem is...

He still have no friends.

Being an awkward and an anti social kid makes him look like a lost puppy in a den of a pack wolves. He saw how easily the students in his class making friends with each other while he stays alone at the back while reading a new manga he bought last week.

Was it because of his face? Tobio unconsciously touch his face and tilt his head a bit while he stare at nothing.

Unbeknown to him the whole class was actually watching him secretly and they coo at Tobio's confused face. It's not that they don't want to talk to the boy, they were just a bit shy to approach the ethereal looking boy who has a cute blank face.

From that, Tobio gain 'ice baby' as his nickname that goes around the school.

When the lunch bell ring Tobio didn't leave the classroom and he let all of the students leave before he took out his homemade bento. He was suppose to eat alone, that is until...

"Kage-chan"

Tobio whipped his head towards the source of the voice and he saw the Miya twins with Suna entering his classroom.

"Atsumu-senpai? Osamu-senpai? and Suna-senpai? why are you guys here?" Tobio ask while Atsumu just grin and he drag a chair to sit in front of Tobio while Osamu grab a table and a chair for him before he sit beside Atsumu, Suna grab another chair and place it beside Tobio.

"We know ya'll be eating here alone so...we came!" Atsumu said enthusiastically.

"Thank you" Tobio said shyly as he press the tip of his chopsticks while looking down with a red face. Suna immediately took out his phone and took a picture of that precious moment.

"Hey! no fair! I want it too" Suna stare at Atsumu before looking to Osamu who also have the same intention, Suna just raised his eyebrow before he smile smugly and put his arm around Tobio's chair.

Atsumu growl while Osamu just glare silently at the boy.

They went to eat while talking about random topic until Osamu mention about joining a club.

"Uhh...I actually don't know what to choose...I was in volleyball until middle school but I don't want to join the club anymore and I didn't know anything aside from volleyball" Tobio said sadly.

"Why don't you want to join when you know you could play it?" Suna ask curiously.

Being a blunt boy he is Tobio said "I've lost my passion and I have a bit trauma when I stood at the court"

The three of them froze, didn't expect this kind of answer that is actually quite personal "I was a setter, I don't want to brag but I'm actually quite good at that position. when I join at grade 5 I was actually a starting line up until I was benched without a reason in the middle of the year"

"Ever since that, I was never allowed to play at the court and I could only use the gym when there is no members inside because they sometimes sabotage my practice or just outright kick me out of the gym. Then on my last year of middle school right before my graduation I was finally allowed to play"

Tobio said a bit happy when he mention being allowed to play, the three second years who were already on the edge start to melt after seeing the boy smile. But oh boy, the story did not end right there.

Tobio sigh sadly before he continue "I really am allowed to play at the court. I was only five minutes inside the court before I was benched again"

"Why?" Osamu couldn't help but ask.

"since I was the setter of course my job is to set the ball for the team spikers" they notice Tobio mention 'the team' not 'my team' "But...as I toss the ball up into the air...no one receive the ball" Tobio said sadly as he remember the shameful memory.

Atsumu clenched his hand until his knuckles turn white, he couldn't imagine how sad it would be. He is a setter himself so imagining that no one want to receive his toss was actually terrifying.

Osamu and Suna also thought the same.

"Well...I mange to toss for the last time with the help of my only senpai there" that caught their attention back.

"senpai? why did he not protect ya if he is your senpai then?" Osamu said sarcastically.

Tobio sigh helplessly while looking at his three senpai who cares about him gratefully "don't be mad at Iwaizumi-senpai, he already graduate that time and he couldn't come to the match. I only told him after my graduation day and that day also the last time I toss. It has the same feeling when I'm at the court, but the difference is someone was there to receive it"

The three of them was jealous, who is this Iwaizumi that made their Tobio smile?

"Well, we've gone off topic. We're talking about me joining a club first and it end to my past" Tobio said as he bite his Octo-Sausage. 

"are ya okay Tobio?" Tobio tilt his head at Osamu question.

"he means...aren't you sad? why are you speaking your past to us...so easily?" Suna said as he tried to explain Osamu's question to Tobio.

"Of course I'm sad senpai...but I'm healing slowly here. I made a promise after all. and I'm rewriting my life story here, not stuck in my past when I was already far away from that place" Tobio smile as he said that "and I trust you guys, even tho we only know for not too long I could see that you guys are not bad"

"ya really are something Kage-chan" Atsumu sigh as he lean back to the chair.

"yer really mature for yer own good Tobio" Tobio just shrug at Osamu word "I tried to think positive, I still have a long live so I want to enjoy it while I can"

The three of them blink at that "Kage-chan!!!" Suna whose black mail radar was activate immediately took out his phone while preparing to record whatever will happen next "MARRY ME! I'LL PROMISE TO NEVER WRONG YA TILL THE END OF MY LIFE"

Atsumu yelled as he grab Tobio's hand while staring dead into Tobio's blue eye.

Osamu scoff at the side and slap Atsumu's hand away from Tobio "He'll never marry with a pig like ya Sumu, he rather be married off to me that ya"

"What?! say that again ya bastard!" Atsumu was full scowling at his twin.

Osamu smirk but as he was about to retort a chilling aura appeared and the three second year froze before they stare at the smiling Tobio, but something was wrong with his smile "senpai...please don't fight here, sit down properly and we continue to eat kay?"

Osamu and Atsumu gulp before they nod nervously and back to eat their lunch. Tobio went back to normal and the chilling atmosphere was gone.

A light bulb appear on Suna's head "Tobio-kun...you said you don't like standing at the court right?"

Tobio stare confusedly at his lazy senpai but nod nonetheless "if it's on the court sideline are you okay with it?" Tobio still confused but he nod.

"what are ya getting at Suna?" Atsumu ask impatiently.

"How about you become our manager?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there were may grammatical error


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like ya boy. Yer honest, ya good with words and I believe ya will be a good addition to our team" Kurosu said as he smirk at the confused boy.
> 
> "So...I'm...in?"
> 
> "Congratulation, Inarizaki volleyball club manager job now is yers!" Tobio mind was loading for a while, Kurosu watch in interest at the his team new manager, after a few second of processing Tobio's blank face finally lit up.

Of all the things

I can do

On this earth,

I just want to build

a bridge

from my heart to yours.

\- Alexandra Vasiliu

It's going to be the end of his school first day.

Tobio tap his pen continuously as he think about Suna's offer.

Becoming a volleyball team manager. It was actually not a bad offer, since he knows very well about volleyball and Tobio is a very organised teen.

Beside it's not that his trauma made him have a bad relationship with volleyball, the only thing he couldn't do is playing at the court with a team. He still loves volleyball and with Suna suggestion create a reason for him to reunite with his favourite sport.

And so he took out his phone and text Suna

BlueberryBoy:

Senpai

I've decide to accept the manager offer

A few second later he received an answer from Suna.

LazySenpai:

Good

Meet us at the gym after school

I'll talk to coach Kurosu in advance

BlueberryBoy:

Thank you senpai

Kageyama smile, seems like changing his position in volleyball is not a bad idea for him.

==================

"So yer Kageyama Tobio right?" Tobio was inside an office with Inarizaki volleyball coach to a short interview.

"That's me, thank you for making time for the interview coach" Kurosu nod, putting a plus point when he saw how polite the kid in front of him is.

"So...Suna told me that you're actually a player before you came here right?" Tobio nod "you really don't want to play again?"

Tobio nod once again, determined with his choice "yes, even though I lost passion in playing volleyball I still very much love the sport"

Kurosu nod "so tell me why did you agree to become our team manager?"

Tobio ponder for a while before he answer "because I just remeber that a volleyball manager exist"

Kurosu blink at the answer "what?"

"Well, in my elementary days the team does not have a manager so does when I'm in middle school. So that's why I decide to not think of joining a volleyball club, because I thought that time the only way I could join in the team is to play. But after Suna-senpai mention the role of team manager I just realised that there is actually another way for me to be near volleyball so I want to accept it"

Kurosu blink again, but Tobio wasn't done "and I have a wide knowledge in volleyball and strategy. I'm also a very organised person and I'm a hard worker boy. So I could assure you that I won't doing my job half assed-ly and I'm a man of my word" Tobio said as he stare at Kurosu who stare back at Tobio's blue eyes.

He could see it, the determination, dedication, and loves towards volleyball. He cursed inwardly at Tobio's old teams, they must be really stupid to let a very hardworking boy away from them.

"I like ya boy. Yer honest, ya good with words and I believe ya will be a good addition to our team" Kurosu said as he smirk at the confused boy.

"So...I'm...in?"

"Congratulation, Inarizaki volleyball club manager job now is yers!" Tobio mind was loading for a while, Kurosu watch in interest at the his team new manager, after a few second of processing Tobio's blank face finally lit up.

"Oh! I-I'm! T-thank you v-very much for a-accepting me!" Tobio stood up and he bow 90 degree in fast motion that he hit his head at the office table "ouch!"

Kurosu laugh and approach the nervous Tobio who was rubbing his head forehead "are ya okay? that was some hard hit right there"

Tobio blush and he hide his face behind his blazer sleeve before nodding. Kurosu smile and ruffle Tobio's hair "come on kid, let's meet with yer new team eh?"

Tobio raised his head and he nod before following Kurosu towards the school gym. Kurosu blow his whistle when they arrived at the gym "Gather together kid, I have announcement for ya guys"

All of the members stop their activity and went in front of Kurosu. Kita who saw a glimpse of Tobio was confused while Suna smirk proudly inside "so I'm going to introduce someone to ya guys"

"a new member?" Atsumu ask.

Kurosu shook his head "nope, come here Kageyama-kun" Kuroso wave towards the boy who was hiding behind the door, Tobio gulp before he walk forward and stood beside Kurosu "This is Kageyama Tobio, our team new manager. Be nice to 'im okay?"

"H-hello! my name is K-Kageyama Tobio! nice t-too meet you a-all!" Tobio nervously introduced himself before he bow.

"Kage-chan is our manager now!?" Atsumu said in disbelief. Suna went to Osamu and ask the boy to pay him up because Suna just won the bet.

Kita walk forwards and smile at Tobio, that shook the team since they knew that Kita rarely smile at people "welcome to the team Tobio-kun"

"Thank you...Shin-senpai"

Tobio will surely love his new position.

===================

It's been a two weeks since Tobio become Inarizaki volleyball team manager. Some of them who doesn't know Tobio were doubting him at first, but after a few days they melt under Tobio soft spoken word, sincere eyes, dedicated work and more importantly his considerate personality.

Aside from that Tobio could handle the twins easily and the Miya twins listen everything Tobio says. Suna has become Tobio's personal photographer since he like to take Tobio's picture that he save in his 'precious baby' gallery.

Since Riseki is the only other first year aside from Tobio in the team they become close really fast.

The third years are basically babying him since he is the youngest.

And the other second year are like his older sibling who took care of him.

The team likes Tobio very much and since Tobio enter their circle they have become to less stress, with Tobio always cheering from the sideline and preparing their towel and drinks. They were really blessed that Tobio was their team manager.

And surprisingly Tobio manage to handle the rabid fangirls of the Miya twin, and now they were never bothered by the noisy fangirl scream every time they practice. They don't know how but Tobio is basically their lord now.

Shinsuke and Tobio always walk back home together since they are neighbour. To Shinsuke going back home are his favourite time now, first since he could stare the boy along their way back home and second he could see the boy every night to prepare dinner for them and his grandmother.

Shinsuke didn't know but he thought that maybe the day he always work hard was finally payed with Tobio's arrival.

Shisuke is a simple man, even though he never had a relationship he knows how it feels. And he is not even denying it.

And Shinsuke was sure that he is falling hard for Tobio pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of our soldier is down!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,thank you for reading my story. Sorry if you found may grammatical error since english are not my mother language.
> 
> If you want to read my other stories I have a Wattpad account, it's Fallingangel85
> 
> Thank you all


End file.
